The invention relates to a surgical compress made from an absorptive layer and a liquid-permeable covering layer.
A similar compress is disclosed in German Petty Pat. No. 77 03 897. The cover layer is a non-woven fabric of polypropylene, polyethylene-polyester, and/or polyamide fibers which is interlocked in itself. Using hot calendering techniques, the cover layer is joined to the absorption layer, which results in a paper-like stiff feel. A surgical compress of this type therefore insufficiently conforms to the surface of a wound and the emerging wound secretion is not absorbed equally at all points of compress contact. In particular, highly viscous secretions lead very easily to clogging the surface of the compress, which can result in further degradation of the absorptivity.
It is therefore an object of the invention to develop a particularly soft and conformable surgical compress with a smooth surface which efficiently absorbs substantially all types of secretions occurring in the medical field.